Who Am I?
by Chaos Excalibur
Summary: An assassin finds himself in the middle of mordern Prontera, not knowing what has happened to him. Read and review please... And please go easy on the flames if you don't like my story...
1. A Rather Awkward Beginning

**Who Am I?**

---

**A Rather Awkward Beginning**

"Who am I? Where am I?" were the thoughts that flooded the assassin's mind as he looked at the weird surroundings around him. Weird to him, at least.

A voice was ringing in his head, "you are an assassin. Born to kill, you fear no enemy and will kill anyone who stands in your way…"

The shouts of merchants interrupted his thoughts as he decided to find out more about the new world which he was in. Strangely enough, he could not remember any bit of his past. It gave him a splitting headache each time he tried.

He looked at the white building before him and hesitated for a moment before he stepped in. He was greeted by a very quiet corridor which leads him to a room with a priest in white clothing.

"Greetings, child. How may I help you?" the priest said in a calm fashion. Assassins were rarely seen since the modernization of Rune Midgard. They prefered to keep their movements under low profile. Seems like the priest had seen some of them before, explaining his calmness.

"You called me child, so does that mean that you are my father? Answer me, father, who am I? Where am I?"

"I am not exactly your father. This is hard to explain to you. You are in the city of Prontera, the capital of Rune Midgard. As of your identity, I am not sure about it. You will most probably have to find out about that yourself."

The assassin left the church and walked towards a dark alley nearby. He hated sunlight. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see a small kid rooted to the spot, with his hands up. He ignored the small kid and continued walking forward. He stopped when he heard footsteps nearby.

He turned around to see three people, armed with energy blades, looking at him…

---

A/N: Well, how was it? I'm still a noob writer so don't expect too much. Review please!


	2. An Aquaintence

A/N: Thank you all for your knid reviews! I nearly cried when I saw the three 'review alert' e-mails in my inbox. Anyway, I can't write too long chapters… So bear with me, ok?

---

**An Aquaintence**

"Will you people kindly leave me alone?"

"After you have eaten some of my blade…"

Chuckles could be heard among the trio as they charged forward, their energy blades glowing an eerie green light.

With godly reflexes, the assassin dodged the first strike and kicked one of the men in his back, sending his sprawling on his front, moaning in pain.

"This is unreal…" the other men muttered among themselves as they turned around and ran off.

"That's it?" the assassin asked himself as he stepped on the dying man's neck and crushed it without hesitation. "Useless…"

He fished out a bag of zeny from the dead man's pocket and continued walking, until he reached another busy street. The first thing that greeted him was a man shouting, "Come to the Pronteran Bar! Good drinks at low prices!"

But upon seeing the assassin in his black clothing, he walked away, as though he had not seen anything.

Confused, the assassin walked towards a shop called the Geffenese Bar. Taking a seat near the counter in the crowded bar, he stretched his legs out to let them take a break.

A female in skimpy clothing walked up to him. "Well, well… What do we have here? A playboy playing assassin… What do you want, mister…"

"Mister Miller. Ryan Miller." The assassin was impresed at himself being able to think of a phony name in such a period of time. "Oh well… A name would help him in the future…" he thought.

"Hmm… Mister Ryan Miller… What a sexy name for a sexy guy… What do you want? Oh, and I'm on the menu too…"

"A coke will do fine…"

The bar girl, looking slightly dissapointed, took down his order and left. After a couple of minutes, his drink arrived at his table, and it was the same bar girl who served it to him.

She didn't bother 'advertising' herself while she was at it. That was quite a relief for him, for he couldn't stand her any longer.

Just as he was about to take a gulp from his drink, the door of the bar burst open, and two men holding shotguns entered.

"I've had it with you and your stupid bar! You Geffenese asses come to Prontera to steal my bar's customers! Before that, my business was great, now it sucks! Prepare to meet your doom!"

---

A/N: Sorry about this chapter if it wasn't as good as the last one. I'm still a noob, so don't get too worked up, ok? About the bar girl, I was trying to make her sound like a part-time prostitute… Anyway, review please…


	3. Chaos

**Chaos**

Screams erupted from the crowded bar, and people ran towards the nearest exit, only to get bullets from the shotgun pumped into their bodies at high velocities. Death was a common sight in the bar as the assulters loaded more and more magazines into their guns.

"Great… I'll never get any peace at this rate…" the assassin muttered to himself as he took a gulp of his drink and leapt up from his seat, ready to dirty his hands again.

While the assulters were busy making a mess out of the bar, the assassin used his hands as a basis of support to swing his leg along the ground, tripping one of them. Leaping to his feet once more, he punched the assulter's accomplice in the face before he could dispence another round of lethal lead into his body.

Now that both the assaulters were moaning in pain, the assassin snatched a shotgun from their hands and fired it in their faces. Two lives were ended instantly.

Throwing the smoking gun backwards, he went back to whatever was left of his seat, in hopes of being able to continue with his drink. Luckily for him, the glass still had some coke in it.

But before he could reach out for the glass, it was shot, and broken. He turned around to see a sniper rifle flying towards him. Catching it, he saw another man, no wait, another woman holding a sniper rifle.

"Let's fight…" she said. "There's unlimited ammo in this rifle, just as long as you don't overheat the battery…"

The assassin looked at the rifle. It used a plasma battery to power the shot, which was a powerful burst of laser.

Without any further warning, she ran out of the bar, and into a very curious crowd of onlookers and police. The assassin followed suit, and followed a leaping figure on the rooftops of buildings.

The problem was to aim and shoot while he was running and jumping. Just then, he felt something burn against his shoulder. The assassin looked at his right shoulder and saw that the right sleeve of his black shirt was burned off.

Just then, another burst of laser skimmed on the left shoulder of his shirt…

Fighting on the rooftops of Prontera was harder than he thought…

---

A/N: Hope that you enjoyed this chapter… Until next time, see ya! Oh, and don't forget to review…


	4. A Lucky Hit

**A Lucky Hit**

The assassin looked into the scope of his plasma powered sniper rifle, only to see a blur figure jumping around he fired a few shots, only to hear solid brick breaking apart.

"Damn…" he muttered to himself as he ran forward, hoping to get a better view, when suddenly he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He whirled around to see a shotgun pointed in his face. His first reaction was to hit it away, and as he did that, he felt a stinging pain in his left shoulder.

Leaping backwards, he fired his rifle at the figure, only to find it missing. He scanned the area, only to see more and more white bricks. The pain in his left shoulder was more intense now, and to make things worse, he heard a scream, and the sound of metal hitting the streets of Prontera. Glancing over the side of the roof, he saw a giant white being riding on a huge armored horse.

Alongside it was a being that levitated in mid-air. It had skulls on its shoulders and a skull as a head. "I don't think that there is a festival today…" the assassin muttered to himself as he peered through the scope of his sniper rifle. The crosshairs locked onto the being with skulls all over him.

The assassin aimed at its head and pulled the trigger once.

Nothing seemed to happen to the being.

Twice.

Nothing.

Then, a cracking sound was heard as a hole erupted from the ground as another armored person leapt out.

He swung his sword around himself and slammed it into the ground. In moments, a gigantic cross of light emerged from under the 'skulled' being, and as it collapsed to the ground, he collapsed with it.

Ignoring the pain in his left shoulder, he leapt down from the roof and landed beside the armored human.

"Ragnarok… Stop…" he muttered as he mumbled something and a pillar of light engulfed the assassin. Instantly, the pain was gone along with the armored human.

He noticed a short blade in the armored human's hand and he picked it up. Two words were engraved into the hilt. "Fortune sword"

Examining another dagger he found near the fallen skulled being, he noticed another two words on the hilt. "Grim Tooth".

Instantly, he heard the sound of metal cutting through air as he held both daggers in his hands, unaware of the 'grim fortune' that awaited him…


	5. Into the Abyss

**Into the Abyss**

The assassin raised both daggers to defend himself from the death blow from the silver being. Surprisingly enough, the spear was stopped, and using this delay, the assassin jumped up and slashed at the being.

Once more, his attack was useless against its armor. Cursing, the assassin leaped backwards, dodging a blow from the gigantic lance. The lance missed him by inch, and the assassin was starting to panic. He had only killed humans before, not oversized knights in silver armor.

Picking up his sniper rifle which was lying on the ground near him, he brought it into focus and fired a succession of five shots at the being. All of the shots seemed to be absorbed by the armor of it.

No effect.

"Shit! What the hell is this shit?" the assassin muttered to himself as he picked up all his weapons, including his daggers, and slung his sniper rifle over his shoulder. He turned around and ran. In Prontera square, he thought that there would be more space to fight the being that was chasing him. He was wrong. The being swung his lance in all directions around him, causing total destruction to everything around him. Buildings collapsed, and more screams were heard. The sound of crumbling brick and cries were very eminent in the air.

The assassin ran again. At a safe distance, he looked into the scope of his sniper rifle and examined the being as fast as he could. He noticed that the being was not armored along its elbow joint. _Perfect._ The assassin fired a few shots into that area, and explosions were heard, followed by the sound of metal hitting the ground. The being's lance had fallen from his hand, and the being was moaning in agony.

"Now for his other arm…" the assassin thought as he took aim. However, it was blocked by the massive being's shield. Cursing, the assassin grabbed his daggers, and jumped up to the being's left elbow joint, plunging his daggers into the unguarded flesh. The being dropped his shield, moaning in pain, this time even louder.

The assassin was enjoying every moment of it. Each cry reenergized him, and he felt his pulse increasing with the increase in pain he caused to his victim. But, he was wrong. The victim was him.

The being swung its fist at the assassin, knocking him all back to the place where the giant crater in the ground was.

Before he even got to catch his breath, the lance was heading towards him already. Without much thought, he jumped backwards, forgetting that he had just jumped into the crater…

A/N: Once more, sorry for the short chapter! I can't type long chapters easily… Sorry! Anyways, thanks for all the kind reviews! Hey, if you like my story, at least say where I can improve. If you don't then say where I didn't do too well! Thanks!


	6. Falling

**Falling**

Falling. That weird sensation in his stomach made him feel sick. Trying to get into an upright position, he shifted his weight forward and was successful. However, it was short lived. Within moments, he had landed on a tiled street. It was just like Prontera. Except that it had gone for a time change. There were no guns, neon lights, etc. However, he detected a faint smell of blood in the air.

His muscles tensed. Sprinting down the street, the smell was getting thicker and denser. He came to the origin before long. It was a corpse with a blade wound, and there were many people crowded around it. Among them was one person, panting heavily, saliva spitting everywhere. The assassin flinched at the feeling of having minute droplets of water on his body. The man was holding a sword.

"This saliva-spitter must have killed that poor bastard… Why is the world I am in so… Weird? Why do people kill each other? This world, my life, it's so hard to comprehend…" the assassin thought as he pushed his way through the crowd, plunging both of his daggers into the blade-wielding person. He screamed, and it died off. A larger crowd gathered. The assassin was getting irritated. "It's none of their business, and it also served that idiot right…" he muttered to himself under his breath as two armored human beings approached him.

"By the law of King Midgard the second, I hereby arrest you for murder. Please follow us, and do cooperate." They said. A second later, they were both lying on the ground, clutching at their blood soaked stomachs. Before long, they had left the world.

The taste of blood on the assassin's lips excited him. He fought hard to restrain himself from making another meaningless murder. Turning towards the crater from which he came out from, he walked back there slowly. People stared at him, and soon, he heard the sound of more metal hitting the ground. Before he knew it, two metal chains were thrown at him. Dodging both attacks, he turned around, only to find himself surrounded by archers.

"Idiots…" he muttered as he cloaked himself, and pierced the archers with dark-brown spikes. Uncloaking, he used his sniper rifle. The people were surprised. They murmured among themselves, until, the first line of them fell. They ran screaming.

Smirking, the assassin ran towards the gates of Prontera, however, just as he neared, they closed slowly…


	7. Maybe Just a Tiny Stroke of Luck

**Maybe Just a Tiny Stroke of Luck**

Peering through his scope again, he aimed at the door hinges and tapped lightly on the trigger. The doors fell from their supports, flattening several unfortunate souls. Sighing, he ran through the doors and found himself in a field, with several trees littered everywhere.

Leaning on a tree for support, the same question which troubled him popped up in his mind once more. "Who am I?" he asked himself as he punched the trunk. As though it was an answer, he felt a searing pain in his knuckles. Cursing once more, he walked towards a nearby sand path and followed it. The sun was blazing down upon his shoulders and his arm… Wait, his arm?

Looking down at his left sleeve, he realized that it had caught fire. Suddenly, he felt as though his right arm had frozen. Turning around, he saw a Geffenese in modern clothes holding a staff in his right hand. In his left hand, there was a ball of fire, hovering.

Wizards had been treated as outcasts of the society since, well, the beginning of time, for the assassin. Although they were not exiled, they were discriminated against, and many were killed. Most feared their overwhelming power.

Flinging the fireball in his left hand at the assassin, the assassin found himself on fire. Rolling on the ground frantically, the fire died out. Sneering, the wizard pointed his staff at the assassin.

Ice walls erupted around the assassin as he was rained by fireballs. He jumped over the walls and made a mad dash for the wizard, brandishing his daggers menacingly. The wizard laughed as more ice walls were erected around the assassin, trapping him in an icy tomb.

Drawing both of his blood stained daggers, he plunged them into the ice. Immediately, two beams of light, one white and the other dark emerged from the daggers and the ice broke apart. He looked at his daggers. They were as clean as they were when he got them, and the _Fortune Sword_ and the _Grim Tooth_ glowed a white and dark light respectively.

Smiling, he charged towards the open-mouthed wizard. The wizard pointed his staff at the assassin. Fireballs flew towards the assassin who just raised his _Fortune Sword_ and the fireballs disintegrated.

The assassin was about to plunge the other dagger into the wizard when he heard someone shouting to him "freeze!"…

A/N: Well, how was it? I know that my chapters are a little short, but anyway, are they good or not? Review me please! I need the motivation to keep me writing… Anyway, please rate my fanfiction on a 1-10 scale, with 10 being very good and 1 being lousy. Thanks for the reviews, especially from _Red Knight_!


	8. Another Friend?

Another Friend 

The assassin withdrew his daggers as he turned around. Guards surrounded them. The tips of their spears glinted in the sun.

The wizard grabbed him. Instantly, they were teleported into another town, with a tower in the center.

"Welcome to Geffen, the city of mages and any sort of spell-casting people, or organisms, et cetera, et cetera…" the wizard muttered under his breath, barely audible for the assassin.

Before he could reply, a voice could be heard in his mind, "Yes, you were about to ask me who I am, and why I was helping you, right?"

The thoughts of the assassin continued to flow into the wizard's mind. "I'm Margulis." The wizard said into the assassin's mind. "Yes, I'm able to talk to you telepathically."

"Ha… the shock… I can understand it…"

As the crowds came and went, the assassin was puzzled by the actions of the people. They avoided the duo as though they were the plague. The wizard then led him to the entrance of the tower. The door loomed before him, as though it was about to swallow him whole. He peered into the dark corridor as the wizard clapped his hands, and a ball of fire spun around him. He followed the wizard into the corridor that slowly went downwards, and finally, they were in front of a giant metal door. The wizard pushed the door open. A creaking sound was heard as the hinges started to swing. Immediately, the duo was mobbed by a group of purple-topped mushrooms that jumped towards them. "Irritating poison spores… I never make it through them easily…"

With that, the wizard pointed his staff at the ceiling. Instantly, a few rocks appeared out of nowhere and landed on the mushrooms. The survivors were brutally slashed apart by the assassin.

The wizard smiled to the assassin and pointed his staff at the open doors. They were crushed into a giant ball of metal and it rolled into the darkness.

Just as the assassin thought that the ordeal was over, a group of red bats flew towards them. The assassin flinched as he felt their teeth plunge into him. He stabbed madly at the mob of bats, and they fell to the ground, one by one.

"Cut their wings off. They're quite valuable…"

The assassin raised an eyebrow at the telekinetic speech of the wizard. It still shocked him to know a person that had such great mental capability.

Just as he was deep within his own world thinking about the wizard called Margulis, the wizard's hand shot towards his chest……

---

A/N: Yes, I haven't updated like in, half a million years, but at least I did so now, okay? Anyways, my writing must have deproved, so… Just review, okaie?


End file.
